Master of Pranks
by Bethuviel
Summary: Legolas and Glorfindel thought they had escaped. Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan thought they would have vengence. But that was until Thranduil, Elrond and Galadriel made a secret pact. Please review!


**Master of Pranks**

_**by Bethuviel**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters in this story, J.R.R. Tolkien owns them. I receive no compensation for anything I write, and it is done purely for enjoyment. I appreciate any and all reviews.**_

_**Note: This is a follow up to Eternal Youth. Please read that story first to better understand this one.**_

_**I took down the original fic, spruced up the spelling and grammatical errors.**_

**oOo**

Glorfindel ran into Legolas' room dropped to the floor and slid under the bed. He continued to slide and knocked himself unconscious when his head hit the bed rail. He lay unknown to all in darkness.

Legolas stood in the darkness, thanking the Valar that he was safe from the wrath of Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan. It had been a hard ride, but here he was safe, safe for a time from them. He tip toed over to his window, opened it and peered out onto the grounds. He could see the gates at the corner of the palace walls. He spied the three sons of Elrond and could feel their anger even at this distance. Legolas swallowed hard. He leaned a little out of his window but could not see his father. He looked again at the gates and his mouth fell open. Legolas jumped back and hit his head. Cursing in dwarvish, he cradled the back of his head and moved back inside to his room.

Thranduil stood on the steps of his palace watching the scene at the gates. He could hear demands made by the twins and Estel of being allowed entry. "Oh my little golden one, what have you done?" He thought. "What do I do? The last thing I need is an _incident_ and incur the wrath of Elrond, as well as Lothlorien. Galadriel is their grandmother."

Thranduil cringed inside. "I'd rather face an army of orcs and spiders than Galadriel." Thranduil stepped down and began walking to his gates, head held high and shoulders square. Halfway he stopped cold in his tracks.

Estel and his brothers were climbing the gates with grim determination, kicking and cursing at the guards, who were swatting at them with longs sticks yelling, "Get off our gates! You can't come in!"

"Aa," groaned Thranduil as he ran, his robes billowing behind him. He stopped short of the gates and yelled, "Hold!"

Everyone froze and stared at the King. Estel had made the top of the gates and hung half over, the twins not far behind. A guard stood still with his stick inches away from Estel's head, another standing on the railing at the bottom of the gate mid way through a jab at one of the twins. Thranduil blinked hard at the scene before him.

"You two," he pointed at the guards, "stand down. And you three," he waved his hand through the air, "get off my gates now!"

Thranduil stood back a step and watched the three youths slid down the iron bars of the inner gates and landed safely within a few feet of the King. "Sons of Elrond, peace now." The three began to interject but were cut short when Thranduil gave them an evil sneer, and made a hand gesture involving his neck. "I will hear your grievances within the hour, in my main hall." He called a guard to him and commanded they be escorted safely to his throne room. Within moments, Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir were led to the throne room guarded by six of Thranduil's personal escorts.

**oOo**

Thranduil sat on his throne staring at Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir. Aragorn had faint traces of bruising; Elrohir and Elladan were fidgeting from impatience and fury.

"Estel's hair is definitely shorter." Thought Thranduil, "I liked him better with that scraggy beard and mustache. I wonder if Arwen's seen the new him yet?" He mused to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when a messenger approached begging audience. "Speak." Thranduil commanded the messenger.

"My King, a letter has arrived from Rivendell from Lord Elrond." Thranduil took the letter and read it.

_To His Lord and Majesty_

_King Thranduil_

_Good Luck_

_Warmest Regards_

_Elrond_

Thranduil raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Oh, I'm in it deep... maybe I should just sail over now!" He thought.

At last Thranduil addressed his audience. "Understand, I will suffer no harm to come to my son and heir, Legolas. But I am a just and fair king, and will hear you one and I do stress one, at a time. You, Elrohir, I would begin with you."

Thranduil sat and listened to the story unfold. Several times he had to stifle giggles at all the description of Estel's haircut. It was during this part of the story he suddenly decided there was something on his signet ring and began scraping at it with a fingernail. Each told his part and stood waiting for the king's judgment.

After a few moments, Thranduil felt reasonably sure he was in control of himself and eyed each one. "I tell you what I think," Thranduil said as he leaned down from his throne and closer to them, "we shall teach this Balrog Slayer and Prince what it means to play a proper prank." He winked at them.

"You, good king, would do this?" Asked Aragorn, in shock.

"Oh you can just bet your lembas bread I will," he sat back up and squinted his eyes, "provided my complicity goes no further than this room."

Elrohir, Elladan and Aragorn smiled and bobbed their heads.

**oOo**

Legolas sat on the edge of his bed. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Ada loves me, he will protect me…" he assured himself. He breathed deeply and relaxed.

Glorfindel began to stir and looked around him. Instantly he remembered running into Legolas' room. He had thought this would be the safest place to hide as it was the most obvious and everyone would assume he would pick a better place. Later in the night he could slip out of the window and over the walls and be away from this place. He turned his head and saw the feet by the bed. He panicked, grabbed them hard and pulled with all his might. He heard a yelp and began hitting the legs with the broad side of his sword.

"You will not take me, you will not!" He yelled.

Legolas' face hit the floor and he cried out. Something had him by the ankles and was hitting him. He began kicking and frantically clawing at the floor, trying to escape. "Turn me loose; turn me loose, Mordor spawn!"

"Legolas?"

"Glorfindel?"

Legolas stood as Glorfindel slid out from under the bed and stood up beside him.

"You hid under my bed? You, the mighty Balrog Slayer, hid under my bed?"

"I didn't notice you riding out to meet them, prince." Glorfindel dusted himself off, satisfied with his retort.

Legolas sat down again on his bed, and began laughing. "It was you who cut Estel's hair!" Glorfindel joined in the laughter.

"Yes, it was. I just couldn't resist. There he lay, snoring, sprawled out over his bed, looking silly with the shaving job you, El, and Ro gave him. I just upped the ante a little."

Legolas lay back on his bed, still laughing, "Oh you did just that my friend." He stopped laughing and sat up, staring at Glorfindel, "Do you realize he would have killed us for your haircut had not Elrond saved us?"

Glorfindel stopped laughing, "I am sorry, Legolas, I had no idea he would react so badly."

Legolas threw a pillow at him. "It is of no difference now. Do you realize we may have to hide out here in my father's kingdom for a few hundred years until all this blows over?"

Glorfindel sighed, "It could be worse...they could have caught us." They began laughing again.

**oOo**

Thranduil signed his letter to Elrond. He giggled inside at his own cleverness. The letter was exactly the same as the one he had written to Galadriel. He sealed them both, gave them to his messengers and sat back and sighed. He looked at Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan, "This is going to be beautiful."

"Do you think they will go along with this?" Asked Elladan.

Thranduil looked at him and said, "Oh yes, they will. I have known them a very very long time. Galadriel will bring the wig, and Elrond will bring the scissors. Then the game will begin." He sat up and began laughing.

"Now see here," Thranduil set four wine glasses on the desk in front of him and filled them, "Once they arrive, you three shall stand off to the side and shall never speak a word."

They each raised their glasses of wine in a silent toast and drank them dry.

Later that night, Thranduil mused in his chambers. He, Galadriel and Elrond would most definitely pay them all back for the years of practical jokes and general mayhem wrought by those four youths. "They will have their little joke, but then we will show them what it means to play a true prank of mythic proportions." He would privately inform his court in the morning and swear all to silence.

**oOo**

Legolas and Glorfindel were bowed on their knees before King Thranduil. He had just spent the better part of an hour berating them for the behavior. He spared not his tongue, "And now because of the two of you, Galadriel and Elrond are without my gates demanding justice. Woe that these days should befall me." He made a great show of putting one hand against his forehead. "Legolas, I could almost excuse for his lack of years and wisdom, but you, you Balrog Slayer, should definitely know better! Of all the hair brained ideas, where did you find this one? Did being in the Halls of Mandos teach you nothing! You may yet see them again..." He stopped and eyed them. They were beginning to sweat.

"Good," thought Thranduil, "They believe I may kill them yet." He looked up and saw Galadriel and Elrond walking to his throne. "Now the fun begins!" Thranduil thought.

"My most beautiful Lady of the Wood, Galadriel, and most esteemed Lord, Elrond, I bid you welcome. I and my kingdom are at your service…" he made a half bow, looking his most repentive.

"Save your words, King Thranduil," began Elrond, "I am here to receive justice for grievous wounds to my adopted son, Estel, and to my household, not to mention my peace of mind."

Galadriel smirked, "Yes King Thranduil, I desire justice as well, for Estel is my grandson, and because of the hands of those two," she said pointing at Legolas and Glorfindel, "he was beaten, and shorn."

Thranduil spared a glance at Estel, Elrohir, and Elladan standing to the side of the hall. "And justice you shall have." His voice boomed through out his throne room.

"I claim responsibility for my son's behaviors and for Glorfindel as well. I shall bear the brunt of your vengeance." He let the weight of his words bear down on Legolas and Glorfindel. Elrond suppressed a grin and Galadriel pinched herself through her gown to keep from giggling.

Thranduil spoke, layering pity into his voice, "Tell me, what must I do to keep peace between our lands and peoples?"

Without speaking, Elrond and Galadriel withdrew scissors from their robes and smiled wickedly, advancing on the king. Legolas and Glorfindel looked on in horror.

"Ada, no. You must not!" Cried Legolas aloud. "Take me instead!" he begged with his arms open to Elrond and Galadriel. Glorfindel crawled backward a few feet and hoped they only chose Legolas.

"No my son." Thranduil swayed back and forth, "I am king, and as such, I shall gladly make the sacrifice." Thranduil paused, and began to lay it on thick, " After all, what are a few locks of my head when compared to the safety of my people." He flourished his hand and turned away, his shoulders shaking, and walked behind the throne and into his private office just to the left. Galadriel and Elrond followed, closing the door behind them.

"What have I done, my father...Ada, I'm so sorry." Legolas wanted to run, but could not. He had not been dismissed, and was forced to stay.

Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan stood and watched the whole charade. Each had to cough at various intervals to keep from bursting aloud.

**oOo**

Thranduil, Galadriel, and Elrond were bent over, holding their sides from their giggling and laughing. They took turns shushing each other. Galadriel held her arms out, "Take me instead!" She mocked and Thranduil fell onto the floor clasping his hand over his mouth. Elrond had fallen to his knees and began laughing again.

"Come my lords, there is work to be done." Broke Galadriel. She pulled a wig from under her robes and showed it to Thranduil. "Here my lord, allow me to assist you." Elrond and Galadriel placed the wig over Thranduil's head and shoved his own hair underneath it. Elrond removed a small brown bottle and glued the wig into place.

"Can you tell?" Thranduil asked.

Galadriel and Elrond giggled at the sight of the normally regal king standing before them. Thranduil waved his hand at them "Shush, shush, you two have to look vengeful and I have to look pitiful and pathetic."

"As you wish my lord," sighed Galadriel. "Elrond," she asked, "This is how they cut Estel's hair?"

"It is exact." He laughed out.

Thranduil spun and looked into a mirror at himself. He laughed at his own reflection. "Look, look, I am ridiculous!" He moved his head and laughed again. "The long wispy hairs, look! They fly up into the air!" They all burst out again. "Oh, I know, I know what's let do. Quick, give me my crown." Elrond gave the king his crown.

"Here let us put this on, help me Galadriel. Now pull some of those long ones over the sides like this." After a few more moments they steeled themselves.

**oOo**

Legolas' knees hurt. He had been in this position for almost two hours. He could have sworn he heard laughter coming from his father's office. "How dare they laugh at him?" He heard the door to the office open and lifted his head, breathing hard, fearful of what they had done.

Elrond stepped into the throne room, followed by Galadriel. Both faces were masks of vengeance and steel. Their jaws were rigid and lips were white. They walked and stood on the lowest step of the throne platform, heads held high and shoulders squared. Legolas could feel Galadriel's and Elrond's cool stare on him. His only looked to the door waiting for his father. A gasp was heard through out the throne room and Legolas chocked.

King Thranduil walked out and up to his throne. He spun around and held his head up high, ensuring all would see. He heard bows being notched and snapped his head up, causing the wispy lengths to billow into the air. Stifled giggles could be heard in the court.

"Hold." He commanded. He raised both hands into the air, "For the love of my son, my only son, I gladly bear this shame." He stared hard at Legolas, then put on sad weepy eyes and down turned mouth. He let his arms fall to his side, and cocked his head to one side.

Legolas was in shock. His chin hit the floor getting cut, but he did not notice. He could not believe his eyes. "Oh Ada, I am so sorry, please forgive me." He bowed his head and wept silently. Glorfindel jumped up and ran shrieking from the palace.

Galadriel and Elrond turned and faced Thranduil. Imperceptible to all others, he gave the signal to them to begin part two of their plans.

**oOo**

Elrond grabbed his head and yelled painfully. "No, no!"

Galadriel looked alarmed and grabbed his arm, "My Lord?" Thranduil plopped unregally onto his throne and looked aghast at Elrond.

"A...a..a vision. Doom, doom!" Elrond gasped. "Doom to all the elves...No!...Legolas and Glorfindel have brought shame upon us all. Have caused us to shame this good and mighty king."

"AAAA!" screamed Galadriel. "Yes, I can see it too! A great doom will fall upon all the elves...because of Legolas...and Glorfindel."

Not to be outdone Thranduil shot up from his throne and exclaimed, "Woe to us all!" And fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. Legolas wiped his face, rolled over and sat on the floor. He used his hands for leverage and scooted back away from the Elven Lords and Lady in front of him. Confusion and worry fought in his eyes and on his paler than usual face.

Aragorn and the twins backed away and held onto each other in a circle. Something had happened. This was not part of the plan. Now they were afraid. "Doom? What doom?" They asked each other.

"Oh!" Wailed Galadriel. "Hear me, my brothers and sisters." She fought the laughter back hard and managed to sound mournful, "We must all share in the repentance for these fell deeds."

Every eye riveted to Galadriel. She continued "I have seen a vision, and a great being spoke to me and said the elves must repent else we all go to our doom..."

Thranduil ran to Galadriel and fell before her on one knee and took her hand, his wisps billowing again. Galadriel had to bite her lips to keep from laughing. Thranduil caught her and wiggled his head while he spoke with great angst and twinkles in his eyes, "Tell us great lady, what must we do?"

Elrond pulled himself down the steps and over to them in a great show, "Yes, tell us, what must we do?" He weakly raised a hand and put it onto theirs. Legolas, Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan held their breath. The court played along, aware of the great drama before them.

"We must ask forgiveness, but this in itself is not enough. The punishment is grave for us." Galadriel raised her free hand and put it onto her forehead, looking at the ceiling, "We must not bathe for one year." She faked a swoon and landed in Thranduil's waiting arms.

The silence was deafening.

**oOo**

Legolas looked at Galadriel, Elrond and his father. This could not be happening.

"Ai!" He wailed, jumped up, and began to desperately wipe at his hands and clothing. Elrohir, Elladan, and Aragorn followed suit. Then Aragorn stopped.

"Wait," he sighed with relief. He smiled and spoke aloud without thinking, "Thank the Valar, I am no elf." He jumped with joy, "I'm not an elf!"

Elrohir and Elladan hit Aragorn on his head. "You will repent with us none the less, brother!" Aragorn cringed and visibly pouted.

Elrohir looked at Legolas, "What have you done to us Legolas?"

Elladan joined his brother, "Why did you have to bring this curse down on all of us?"

Legolas stared at them, "I am sorry. Please forgive me. I, I did not mean to. I had no idea, I swear it."

Galadriel, Elrond, and Thranduil gathered themselves up and faced the court. They made a show of whispering among themselves and all eyes returned to them. Thranduil stepped up to his throne and in his most commanding voice he loudly spoke, "We are in agreement. No elf upon middle earth shall bathe for one year as a show of our repentance. Should any break this solemn vow of repentance, his life shall be forfeit."

Elrond, Galadriel, and Thranduil disappeared into the inner chambers of the kings halls. Once out of sight and safely in Thranduils private rooms, they fell onto the floor and at last released their pent up laughter.

Finally they were spent and Galadriel rolled over and looked at the other two. "I haven't had this much fun since I was a little elfling. We should have done this a long time ago."

Elrond shook his head in agreement, "Yes, a long time ago."

"It's about time they had a taste of their own medicine." Added Thranduil. He stood up and went over to his desk. "Here my friends." He held up three vials containing a purplish liquid. "Just a small drop inside each of your nostrils to protect you from the stench that is to come. I have already passed them out to the court." Both Elrond and Galadriel shook their heads up and down.

"And here, your bags of dirt and soiled cloths to rub upon yourselves. But do not use the cloths for some days, for they possess a real stink."

"We will hide them inside our robes, for use at need." Said Elrond.

"And what of their refreshing rooms?" Asked Galadriel.

Thranduil replied with an evil grin, "The bathing units are being bolted shut even as we speak."

**oOo**

_One week later..._

Legolas lay upon his bed. He had ordered gallons of rosewater to be delivered to his room and waited impatiently. He rolled over remembering the events of the past week. His guilt was eating him up inside. It was going to be a long year. The two Elf Lords and Lady seem to carry on as though all this was a minor inconvenience. He did not understand. How could anyone manage to look graceful when they had not bathed in a week, and their hair was dirty? A knock on his door brought him of out his thoughts. "Enter."

The servant did not speak, but silently set the rosewater on the floor and left.

Legolas got up and removed his soiled clothing. He took a cloth and dabbed the rose water over his body. "How has it come to this?" He asked himself. He was careful not to wipe any of the dirt off of his face or his body with the _doom _hanging over all their heads. Goodness knew, he did not want to be responsible for anything else. He had tried so hard to remain spotless but was ambushed by his father who suddenly had a desire to get close to nature and ordered Legolas to help him plant some flowers. He looked at his hands. They were filthy and it bugged him. But he would bear it for the sake of his people. It was the least he could do after what he had caused.

Legolas dressed, and had a revelation. "Mithrandir. Mithrandir can save us from this." He left his room and hurried to find his father.

**oOo**

Thranduil, Galadriel, and Elrond sat in the king's private library and den. They were enjoying a quiet conversation when a servant burst into the room. "Forgive me my lords, lady, but he is coming." All three jumped up, grabbed their dirt bags and began to rub it all over themselves.

"Your faces!"

"Use the cloths lightly!" They were doing a fair job of dirtying themselves when the servant gasped, "Your wig, King!"

"Ai!" Thranduil ran about the room looking, rubbing more dirt on himself as he went.

Galadriel had just mussed up her hair when she spied the wig. She grabbed it and ran over to the king, "Here Thranduil." He grabbed it and ran into his refreshing room. Elrond and Galadriel sat back down and began talking herbs.

"Excuse me, may I speak to my father." Legolas stepped into the room.

"Oh Legolas," smiled Galadriel.

"Bringer of doom and plague," muttered Elrond as he leaned over and scratched his hip. He sneered at Legolas.

Thranduil stepped out of the refreshing room and looked at Legolas. "Son, I have not seen you for a few days, is all well?" He stepped closer and pulled Legolas into a tight embrace, patting him heartily on the back.

Legolas cringed his nose and tried to pull away. His father just held him tighter. "Have I told you lately that I love you son?" Thranduil rocked him across his chest and smiled. When the king was fairly sure that his son could not bear another second without retching, he released him.

Legolas let his air out and stumbled backwards, "Father," he breathed, "I think I may have come up with a solution to our situation."

Thranduil put his hands on his hips and said, "Oh really, pray tell."

He swallowed hard, "Mithrandir."

Their eyes lit up and everyone's mood elevated. "Yes, Mithrandir, why had we not thought of that?"

"Out of the mouths of babes, wisdom can sometimes be found!" Elrond smiled at Legolas.

"So you do approve?" asked Legolas.

"I'm only sorry I had not thought of it before, son." Thranduil stepped forward and grabbed his son before he could get away and embraced him again.

"Good, I have already sent the message." Legolas clawed his way loose from his father and quickly departed.

"Was it just me or did he smell like roses?" Asked Thranduil.

**oOo**

_another week passes..._

Aragorn, Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas sat at the table waiting for their parents and grandmother to come for dinner. Finally Aragorn could not in silence bear any more, "Stars of Valar, you people stink!" He stood up, gathered his plate, glass and utensils and stomped off to the other end of the table.

"You smell no better brother. Your daily grass rubbings are not working." Elrohir snapped back.

Elladan felt the need to protect Aragorn, "Ro, neither do your pine combs and daisies."

Elrohir gaped at Elladan. "Well at least I am trying something which is more than I can say for you!" And he pinched his nose with his finger.

"Peace, Peace!" Cried Legolas.

"Oh what are you yammering about, Prince of Roses." Spat Aragorn. Legolas slammed his fists onto the table and all four stood up, ready to fight.

"Children, Children, sit down and behave yourselves." Said Galadriel as she, Thranduil and Elrond walked into the room. Elrond and Thranduil raised their eyebrows and stared at them. Legolas' eyes rolled and he turned a shade of green no one had seen before. He rose quickly, grabbed his stomach and ran. Within moments, Elrohir and Elladan followed him. The smell finally reached Aragorn and he ran as well.

They all stood in the garden looking at each other.

"Egads, we smell bad, but they _reek_!" exclaimed Aragorn.

Legolas steadied himself against a statue, "It must have something to do with how ancient they are."

Elrohir piped up, "Orcs smell better!"

Elladan moved away from the group, "I think I would rather take my chances with the doom than have to endure this another day."

The other three whipped their heads around to stare at him, but Legolas spoke first, "Have hope, I have sent for Mithrandir to save us. He should be arriving any day."

They stood in silence, scratching, while staring at the stars, and praying for rain.

**oOo**

_The Next Day..._

King Thranduil, Elrond and Galadriel had a private conference. "Mithrandir is at the gates, how shall we proceed?" Asked Galadriel.

"Let's play with him a little also." Suggested Elrond.

Thranduil agreed, "Yeah, that mister know everything and how to fix it."

Galadriel was shocked and cautioned, "He is a wizard you know, not wise to anger one of them. He could turn us into frogs!"

Elrond threw his hands into the air, "I say let's throw caution to the wind and bother with the details. We've already come this far. Besides, before he gets really angry we can end this and return to our lives."

"Come on Galadriel, don't go getting all weak knee'd now. I'm with Elrond."

Elrond and Thranduil put their hands together and looked at Galadriel and waited. She relented and threw her hands in on top of theirs. "To the end!" They shouted.

They took out their bags of dirt and ground it into their skin, hair and clothing.

"The really smelly cloths you think?" Elrond snickered.

"I've instructed to court to look filthy, disheveled, and use the worst of the cloths. Rub the disgusting things everywhere."

"Don't forget the wig Thranduil."

"Glue it on lightly Elrond"

"Oooh. I need to redo the nose, I can smell us."

"I can smell us too. By the Valar, we absolutely reek!"

**oOo**

King Thranduil, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Elrond stood regally in front of the throne. Mithrandir was announced, as well as Glorfindel.

Mithrandir, smiling, stepped lightly and quickly on his way to the throne, followed by Glorfindel. Then they slowed, and finally stopped about halfway. Mithrandir leaned forward a little on his staff and squinted his eyes at the three who stood before the throne. He straightened and blinked several times. He rubbed his eyes, turned his head slightly and squinted at them again. Suddenly he jumped back and slapped his hand over his nose and mouth, coughing and his eyes flying wide open. Holding his staff, he managed to claw his robe over to cover half his face. Mithrandir frowned and glanced around the room. His eyes began to water and he rubbed them clear.

"King Thranduil, there is a pungency to your hall of late!" His voice echoed throughout the room. He stood in front of them now. "Galadriel, is that you?"

"Thranduil, what happened to your hair? Elrond?"

They stood before him, hiding their desire to laugh. Their faces were streaked black, and ashen, their clothes filthy, and Galadriel and Elrond's hair were matted up knots on their heads. Mithrandir found it difficult to breath, and stepped back, trying to hide his gagging.

Thoroughly disgusted he demanded, "Other than the lack of personal hygiene, what in the name of your forefathers is going on around here?" He jabbed his staff on the floor for emphasis. The court sat in silence, not willing to give away the secret, but waited to see what their esteemed rulers would do. Galadriel knew the game was up and was ready to spill the beans when Legolas broke protocol and ran forth and bowed before Mithrandir.

"Please, Mithrandir, it is my fault, I am to blame…"

He was cut off by Aragorn who rushed to his side and grabbed Legolas' hand. "Nay, my fault as well, I am equally to blame."

"As are we, Mithrandir," cried the twins and they ran to the side of their brother and friend. They spilled the story out, interrupting one another, finishing each other's sentences until at last they fell silent.

"Save us Mithrandir," pleaded Legolas.

"Yes, please," begged Aragorn.

"Please, before we.."began Elladan.

"Rot in our own filth." Finished Elrohir.

Mithrandir looked at the four dejected youths, then to the court, at last to the throne. "This is madness! There is no doom laid upon the elves, other than what appears to be a lack of soap and water." He stared at Galadriel, Thranduil, and Elrond. "And hair combs!" he added.

Galadriel smiled and slowly removed Thranduil's wig. Elrond and Thranduil did a quick eyebrow wiggle and smiled as well.

Legolas, Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan slowly stood and reality dawned on their faces. They had been had.

Elrond, Thranduil and Galadriel burst aloud with laughter, bending over from the force of it, grabbing on to each other for support. Elrond pulled a bottle from the pocket of his robe, tossed it at Legolas and cried, "Catch!"

Legolas caught the bottle and looked at it. "Soap."

Aragorn began giggling in short burst. Elladan and Elrohir joined the giggles, followed by Legolas.

"Look, soap." said Legolas between giggles. "Soap." He showed the bottle to the other three. "Soap."

They ran out of the hall together to the nearest swimming hole, stripped and jumped in. Legolas shared the soap with the others. Their laughter rang over the grounds.

**oOo**

King Thranduil ordered all the dirty clothing to be burnt, along with the smelly cloths and the bags that had held them. He, Galadriel and Elrond retired to their private chambers and bathed again, as they had everyday of the _doom and repentance._

The court members and servants slapped each other on the backs, proud they had been part of the biggest prank in memory.

Mithrandir snorted, muttered "Elves!" and left the Kingdom of Thranduil, glad of the fresh air.

Glorfindel stood dumbfounded.

**oOo**

_**Author note: Please leave a review.**_


End file.
